The Wedding of Amour
by TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4
Summary: Takes place after the last episode of XY. After years of being reunited each other, Ash and Serena are finally getting married! Amourshipping for life! R&R!


**In my story, Ash and Serena are getting married! I really love them, I'm so happy that they finally kissed and I am really sad that the XY series has finally ended. By the way, here it is!**

 **I do not own Pokemon!**

* * *

The Wedding of Amour

Ash Ketchum stood right beside the podium, observing his surroundings. He was at a big beautiful garden of Pallet Town, with all his loved ones watching from their seats. From his view, he could see through the colorful rainbow that there was a perfect sky to go with the perfect weather. The weather was perfect in that it was quite fitting for today.

This was it.

This was the day he had been waiting for.

This was the day that he would finally get married to the girl he loved most from the Kalos region, Serena.

The twenty-one-year-old man took a deep breath. He was all decked out in a tuxedo that fit him nicely. A black bow tie was clipped around his neck, and his white buttoned shirt was bound by his blue cummerbund. As soon as he finished adjusting the bow tie, he then proceeded to slick back his neatly-gelled hair a bit. He wanted to look perfect for his special day and his special woman.

Next to him stood the best man, Brock, his best friend since his Pokemon adventure through Kanto and Sinnoh. He was dressed just as formal, but not so much that he would outshine the groom.

Brock gave his friend a thumbs-up; he was very glad for the couple.

As the groom watched the proceedings of the ceremony, he could not help but think back to the events that led to this day. It all went back to his childhood, back when Ash met Serena back at summer camp when she hurt her knee which Ash had fixed it up with his handkerchief and gave her a encouraging quote, _"Don't give up until it's over."_ Soon after, Ash with Pikachu head to Kalos region after went through battles in Kanto through Unova. Later on, Serena saw a live news report of Ash trying to calm a rampaging Garchomp on Prism Tower, she silently looks on, seemingly in awe at Ash's bravery. When Ash jumps off the tower to rescue Pikachu, she gasps in fear for his safety. And she finally recognize him from childhood and began her journey after seeing him on television.

After he won his gym battle with Viola, Ash asks Serena to travel with him on his journey with Clemont, Bonnie and Pikachu which she had accepted. She told him the memory when they met while handing him back his handkerchief and Ash finally recognize her. At the same day, Serena had helped Ash to ride on the Rhyhorn for the Rhyhorn race and after the event, she gave him some cookies as she was thankful towards him.

Soon after, Ash and Serena went through the times like she always encouraging Ash during his gym battles and the Kalos League and the raven haired male did the same when the honey blonde girl was in the Pokemon showcase; Ash gave Serena the blue ribbon after she gave him a most thoughtful advice while planning getting a present for his Pokemon.

Also, Ash likes Serena's new look, her haircut and her dress with the blue ribbon that he gave her. During the rotation dance, the honey blonde girl constantly glances at Ash, blushing while doing so. She was blushing and watching in slow-motion as the Pokemon master extends his arm towards her, and is extremely shocked, disappointed, and upset when the rotation dance ends without Serena dancing once with Ash.

Next, Serena took Ash's place when he was sick, to battle with Jimmy and his Pikachu, Spike. When Ash starts struggling during his battle with Wulfric, Serena is shown growing more worried about Ash. Later that evening when he left leaves, Serena tries to stop him and asks where he was going with a concerned tone of voice.

Then, the following morning when Bonnie asks where Ash was, Serena is shown to be extremely upset and worried about him, who still hasn't returned. So she takes it upon herself to go find Ash and talk to him.

When Serena finds Ash, she tries to cheer Ash up and encourage him, reminding him of how he helped her with her goal, until Ash yelled at her, saying that she doesn't have a clue how he felt and told her to leave him alone.

The honey blonde girl was shown to be upset and angry with the raven haired boy after he yelled at her.

When it starts to snow, Serena grew concerned for Ash and headed off to find him even though she is still mad at him for yelling at her. During the blizzard, Serena is shown to be extremely worried and concerned about Ash as she was telling Clemont and Bonnie about her argument with Ash as her eyes tear up.

Later, Ash found his way back to the others, Serena was shown to be extremely relieved when she sees Ash was alright. The boy apologizes to girl for the way he acted to her, Serena starts smiling with a light blush on her face and her hand moves in front of her heart briefly.

At the end of Ash's Gym match which he finally won, Serena looks at Ash and says to herself, "This is the Ash I know, the Ash that I admire." The trainer reaches his arm out to her for a "fist-bump" as Serena smiles at Ash and returns her fist bump.

After Ash lost the Kalos League and Lumiose City war, everything was normal again.

Ash then asked Serena what she plans on doing and to hang out with him around Lumiose City which causes her to blush. After the raven haired boy suggest that he and the honey haired girl have a battle she blushes intensely when he holds her hand and leads her to the battlefield. She sincerely thanked him for always supporting her after her battle with him. However, she spent much being depressed and unsure of what her next step would be on her journey, but after her battle with the hero and his encouragement she resolves her confusion.

Finally, Serena heads to the Hoenn region for Pokemon contests. As the girl was going down the escalator, leaving Ash, Pikachu, Clemont and Bonnie, she turned around, asked Ash for one last moment, runs back up to him and finally kisses him.

The boy was surprised about her kissing him.

After Serena kissed Ash, Clemont blushed as his reaction was totally surprising. Bonnie was happy for the two, knowing it was about time. And as for Pikachu, his reaction was priceless as his ears were tied up together.

Then the group said their goodbyes to Serena and for Ash, he will always remember her.

Ash remembered that Serena had become best friends with. That girl was his bride.

And sure enough, this boy was only beginning to realize something - he was falling in love with this girl. And his feelings for her continued to increase well as he was reunited with Serena.

The trainer from Pallet Town still fondly remembered the day she confessed her love to him as they shared their kiss.

Years passed, and the two remained an inseparable couple, later going to the same journeys.

And then it finally came the night when he got up his courage to propose marriage to her.

On that night, he brought her to the beautiful beach, and it was there that he got down on one knee, pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket, opened it up to reveal the sapphire engagement ring inside, and asked her to marry him. Once again with joyful tears flooding her eyes, she happily accepted with the response, "Yes, a thousand times yes," and again kissed him with her arms around him as he slipped the ring on her left ring finger. He felt like the king of the world right there.

The news of their engagement spread quickly among their family, friends and their Pokemon. Even Ash's #1 Pokemon Pikachu is very happy about his best friend's engagement with Serena. In less than a month, everybody had already begun making the plans for the wedding. And now it all boiled down to this. The special day where they would become husband and wife.

* * *

The groom smiled as the wedding march finally began to play, and he watched as his soon-to-be-wife walked down the aisle. He almost dropped his jaw in awe at how gorgeous his beloved one looked in her strapless pink wedding gown. A heart necklace hung around her neck, and a silver sash held up the long, flowing skirt of her gown. Her long honey blonde hair was neatly styled in a ponytail. Pink-and-red flowers sat in her hair, supporting the clear silvery veil that fell over her face and stretched down to knee-length behind her. Rosy red lipstick adorned her heavenly lips, and her cheeks were glowing a very bright tint of pink. Simply put, she looked perfect.

All was silent as the female finally reached the front of the aisle and took her place right beside her man. The couple could not help but blush intimately at one another.

Well, this is it.

We're finally gonna be together forever, thought the bride.

"You look beautiful," Ash whispered to her as Serena smiled.

"Dearly beloved," the preacher began, "We are gathered here today to bare witness to the blessed union of Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne. If anyone has any reason why this happy couple should not become husband and wife, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Everybody in the wedding remained silent, partially due to the couple's respective mothers, Delia and Grace flashing death glances at anyone who would dare to make an objection. But right now, Ash and Serena already felt like they were living in a romantic little world of their own. Fortunately, they were paying enough attention to the ceremony of their being joined in holy wedlock.

"Very well then," the preacher said. "Now, Ash and Serena has written their own vows. Ash, you start this off."

"Serena, you know before I met you, I never had anything to look forward to in life without you. You're the one always giving encouragements during my gym battles and the Pokemon leagues. When I first laid eyes on you since we were kids, my heart just melted from the sight of you. I knew that once I got to know you more when we were in Kalos and I would fall so deeply in love with you. No one has ever made me feel the way that you do. I will do everything in my power to keep that beautiful smile on your face because I love seeing you happy. Our relationship has been continued to grow since our reunion, now we're being connected in front of our friends and family as we say our 'I do's' to each other. I love you with all of my heart and soul. You are my soulmate, my angel, my best friend and soon my wife."

He finished his vows while having that special smile for her on his face. The honey blonde haired girl had tears running down her face as she heard Ash's beautiful words to her, even Pikachu cried. It was now her turn to make her vows.

"Ash, no words can describe how much I feel about you. I never thought in my life that I would standing here today with the man of my dreams since childhood. My heart was melted when I met you when you said don't give up until it's over. When you came into my life, you changed all of that. We went through some good and bad times together. This is finally my dream that I will always be with you forever. You always made my day with your sweets words and your handsome smile. To me, you're my everything, my life and will be my husband. I love you and I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with you."

She finished her vows while giving the raven haired male a smile of her own. Her words hit him hard as he let out a tear from his eye. May, who is Serena's maid of honor, gave a smile at her and rubbed her arm.

The preacher smiled at the both of them as he began to speak.

"Now then," the preacher said, "Do you, Ash, take Serena to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, to protect and be protected by, to cherish and to love, and honor, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Ash, focusing his sights on his blushing bride.

"And do you, Serena, take Ash to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, to protect and be protected by, to cherish and to love, and honor, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Serena said as she shared a few tears.

Then the preacher turned his gaze toward Pikachu who is the ring bearer.

"May I have the rings please?" he asked.

Pikachu handed the rings that was on the pillow, to take out Serena's ring to give to Ash and he held out her hand to Serena as she gave Ash's ring to her.

Ash turned to Pikachu and pets his head which the mouse Pokemon made a cute "Chaaa."

The preacher turned to look at Ash.

"Ash, place the ring on Serena's finger and say 'with this ring, I thee wed.'" The raven haired male lifted the honey haired girl's left hand and slid the ring on her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." he said while gazing into her blue eyes. The minister then turned to Serena.

"Now Serena, you place the ring on Ash's finger and say 'with this ring, I thee wed.'" The bride lifted the groom's hand and slid the ring on his finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." she said while having tears in her eyes while stare at his brown eyes.

"Then by the power vested in me of Pallet Town from the Kanto region," the preacher grinned, "I pronounce you husband and wife. Ash, you may kiss your lovely bride."

Ash and Serena smiled at each other as their favorite part of the ceremony came up. The honey blonde haired female closed her eyes and parted her lips as the raven haired male proceeded to lift the veil away from her face.

And with all their love, the lovebirds came together for their first tender kiss of married life. The entire congregation applauded with cheers and happy sobs as the newlyweds spent time in their own little world.

"Family, friends and Pokémon," the preacher declared as the couple finally pulled away from their kiss to catch their breath, "I give you, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Ash Ketchum."

The cheers continued as Ash and Serena Ketchum strolled up the aisle as they could not help but exchange a few more kisses on the way over after he carried her bridal style.

The reception was a joyous one. Ash and Serena enjoyed their wedding cake including the guest even though, Ash's Snorlax, May's Munchlax and Clemont's Chespin didn't eat it all before the guests of the wedding did. The couple received practically a boatload of gifts and wishes of a good future from their Pokemon, friends and family (and even Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet who had just shown up at the moment). Hugs were given from their mothers and their pokemon, who wished them the best of all. Afterwards, the happy couple headed off on their honeymoon at a suite in Kalos.

All in all, the beginning of the next venture that life had to offer them was a truly joyous day for Ash and Serena Ketchum.

 _They will always remember their love for each other._

* * *

 **That concludes my another Ash/Serena romance fic, and it's a very happy one, wouldn't you say? Well, of course it is! And I'm glad to have written it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Review!**


End file.
